Enterprising Drabbles
by brodie-wan
Summary: A weekly series of five drabbles, each exactly 100 words, stemming from the new Star Trek film and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This thread is truly and experiment. I have just seen **_**Star Trek**_**(2009) and enjoyed it immensely. This thread contains spoilers for the film and yet I hope to move beyond the film itself quickly. I have been a long time fan of Trek, but like so many other fandoms, I have never tried to write it. This is not my first attempt, but it is a more serious one. I don't know where it will go or if i will complete it, but I'm going to try. I hope you enjoy.**

**Enterprising Drabbles  
**

**  
Week 1 **

**1. Flash in the pan**

George Kirk sat alone on the bridge of the USS Kelvin waiting to die. It wasn't wasted time, however. As his ship hurdled at top speed toward the enemy, he was able to hear the cries of his wife as his new child was being born.

He hadn't hesitated to evacuate the ship when he discovered that continuing the fight was useless.

He hadn't hesitated to set a collision course with the giant ship, knowing he would have to see it through, personally.

As the computer counted down his final seconds, he declared his love for his wife…and son.

**2. Out on a limb**

James T. Kirk was not fool enough to misunderstand the unprecedented opportunity presented to him by Starfleet and Admiral Pike. He was the youngest captain in Starfleet history. He had a battle tested crew, but one that was still fresh from the Academy and largely inexperienced. He would need help.

Though he had met the future Spock, and respected him, this younger version was still largely unknown to him. The elder Spock said they had been friends in another life. Perhaps in this one, too. Spock had lost his home. Kirk had lost his father. He had to start somewhere.

**3. Out of the blue**

She watched in disbelief as Kirk goaded Spock; showing no respect and speaking things that no one should say in light of what had just happened. There had to be a reason, but for the life of her she could not think of one. Her heart went out to him. At the moment, it was all she could give. She wanted to go to him, to console him, to let him know she was there for him, that despite the devastating reality that she would be his rock.

Her eyes welled with tears as Spock lost control and attacked Kirk.

**4. Wet behind the ears**

When Kirk first met Montgomery Scott at the Delta Vega outpost it was hard to believe the man was a brilliant Starfleet engineer. The man was loud, sarcastic, and didn't appear to take anything seriously. All he had been concerned about was food. Come on; sandwiches?

An hour later, Kirk had frantically raced to save that man's life after had been beamed into a warp core cooling pipe. Dripping wet and gasping for breath, he still managed to make light of the situation. Scotty was unpredictable. In some cases this was a good thing. In others, it was potentially dangerous.

**5. Heat of the moment**

Uhura entered the transporter room and saw Spock standing patiently on the transporter pad. She had come to wish him luck. She knew he didn't believe in it, but it made her feel better to say it. Truthfully, it was a rather trite thing to say given that she may never see him again. She resolved not to cry; not show that kind of emotion to the man she loved.

When she joined him on the platform, they spoke in whispers, head touching head. She heard Kirk enter behind her. She placed her hands on Spock's face and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**TrekDrabbles( 2)**

**6.** Impossible

When the Enterprise dropped out of warp, they nearly collided with the saucer of another ship. It was immediately evident that the task force sent to meet the threat at Vulcan had been destroyed. Captain Pike ordered evasive action while his mind sought a solution to their increasingly impossible situation.

As if an answer to prayer, all fire from the enemy vessel ceased. Pike's relief was short lived as the tattooed face of the Romulan enemy filled the view screen. He wanted a face to face meeting.

Given the grave yard floating around them, Pike was not eager to meet.

**7.** Unlikely

Pike agreed to the meeting with full knowledge of what happened to Captain Rabu of the _Kelvin_. He had not returned from the meeting with Nero, and George Kirk had bought his crew time to get away safely by sacrificing himself and the ship.

It was unlikely that Pike would return either, but he could buy his crew time get out of this mess. He knew it was unorthodox, but part of his plan would be promoting Kirk to first officer. Spock wouldn't like it, but he would obey orders. Perhaps they could find a way to neutralize the Romulans.

**8.** Reasonable

When Kirk opened his eyes he was on the bridge of the USS Kelvin. He was alone, and Nero's ship loomed before him on the view screen. The computer was counting down a collision course in an impossibly loud voice. Suddenly, his father stood at his side as Bones so often did and a large group of Vulcans exited the turbo lift. They proceeded to circle the small bridge. The last person to appear was Spock. He stood directly in front of Kirk and stared at him with pain filled eyes.

"3…2…1-"

"Dad!" Jim yelled, suddenly sitting up in bed.

**9.** Probable

James T. Kirk didn't like to apologize. There was something weak about it; something uncomfortable about admitting you're wrong. But now that he was Captain of the Enterprise, it was important to clear the air with his new First Officer.

Standing from his chair on the bridge, he said: "Sulu, you have the con. Spock, you're with me."

The Vulcan met him at the turbo lift. The door slid open and they entered.

"Spock, I'm sorry," Kirk stated simply. "I said things to you that I thought were necessary, but in retrospect, very hurtful."

"Thank you, Captain," Spock replied, evenly.

**10.** Definite

"However, your apology is unnecessary. Your course of action proved to be the correct one in those circumstances."

"It doesn't mean that what I said to you wasn't out of order."

"Do not be concerned with my feelings, Captain," Spock replied. "I have them well in hand."

"Call me Jim, Spock," Kirk replied, smiling.

"I'd rather not, Captain. It infers that there is a familiarity between us. For the time being, there is not."

"That's what I'm trying to do here, Spock. Create familiarity."

"That will not be necessary."

Kirk nodded. This was going to be harder than he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**TrekDrabbles(3)**

**A/N: Thank all again for the great inspirational responses. I am encouraged to continue when I hear that I'm doing the right thing. **

**Week 3 - 4/20/09 - provided by DaenaBenjen42**

11. Truth

"You're not gonna like the answer, Jim," Leonard McCoy warned, sipping from a mug of hot, black coffee.

"Then why did I ask?" Kirk challenged in response.

"Because I'm you're friend and you think I'll sugar coat it."

"When have you every sugar coated anything, Bones. You're the most blatantly honest person I've ever met. Almost to a fault."

"That's just wonderful coming from a tyke in a command shirt."

"I'm, not the tyke," Kirk replied. "That's Chekov. I'm his older brother, the preadolescent."

"Are you sure this how you want this to go? I'd say that's pretty close!"

**12. Trust**

"Ouch! That hurt, Doctor," Kirk shot back. "All kidding aside, I think we're doing alright."

"Yeah, we're alright, but that doesn't cut it when you're the Captain of a starship."

"This is the part I'm not going to like, right?"

"Just listen. Cowboy and Indians, Cops and Robbers, Kirk versus Romulans is all well and good when saving worlds, but being captain means you need your crew to trust you; you need to earn the trust they give you solely because you're Captain."

"Don't' worry, Bones, I get the message. It's time to grow up."

"Let's talk about something else."

**13. Honor**

A mere two weeks into their new mission, Pavel Checkov screwed up enough confidence to approach the captain in the mess hall. Kirk was sitting alone which made the ensign's nerves quiet only a little.

"Is this seat taken, Keptin?" he asked, trying to sound friendly and not weak in the knees.

"No, Ensign, have a seat," the Captain replied, intrigued.

Chekov sat quickly. "How is your lunch, Sir?" he asked.

"Not bad, but certainly not like home. What's on your mind, Pavel?"

"I wanted to let you know that it is my honor to serve with you."

Kirk blinked.

**14. Loyalty**

For some reason, Kirk couldn't speak. The young seventeen year old had thrown him completely off his game. One minute he was reviewing the report given by Yeoman Fox, whose name was far too appropriate, and the next there was a pit in his stomach the size a massive black hole. It had been too long since anyone had said they were proud of him, much less honored to be in his presence. To hear it from a kid like Chekov moved him somehow.

"Thank you, Pavel," Kirk said standing, extending his hand to the teen. "That means a lot."

**15. Love**

Nyota Uhura had not yet figured out James T. Kirk. She thought she had him pegged a maverick space jockey concerned only with himself, but there were moments when she thought she saw something more. At least when it came to her relationship with Spock, the Captain had made no move to switch their bridge shifts or discourage the relationship in any way. Part of her was relieved that it wasn't a problem for him, but another part of her wondered if he knew how dangerous it was. Regulations say…

She wasn't even sure why she was thinking this way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trek Drabbles (4)**

**Thank you again for all of the encouragement. I hope to include more Sulu, Chekov, and Scotty in the future. I'm still getting my legs with Kirk, Spock, and McCoy.**

**Week 4**** - 4/27/09 **

**16.** Gaze

Bones leveled his best disappointed gaze at Jim and said: "What are you doing?"

"I was just approving the daily roster with Yeoman Fox," Jim replied, innocently.

"That's not all you were approving," Bones retorted.

"Hey, is it my fault that my administrative assistant very well…named."

"But does she know you strip her naked with your eyes every time she brings you a report?"

"You wound me, Bones. I merely admire her like a fine work of art. I'm not nearly as lascivious as you paint me."

"Let's keep paint out of it. I don't need that kind of image."

**17.** Wink

James T. Kirk liked the ladies. In fact, he liked them so much, his friend 'Bones' felt like a chaperon at times. The Captain aught to know that fraternizing with crew members was off limits. However, given his passive approval of Uhura and the Green Blood, he should know better than to expect Jim to abide by the regulations.

"Why do I even bother?" Bones grumbled to Kirk as he sent the shapely Yeoman back to her duties.

"What?" Jim answered, genuinely surprised.

"You winked at her, Jim."

"Lindsay knows it's all in good fun."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

**18.** Distance

Shortly after the ceremony in which Kirk was officially promoted to Captain, Admiral Pike approached him.

"The youngest Captain in Star Fleet history, eh?"

Kirk smiled sheepishly; something he only did in Pike's presence. "I'm pretty sure you had something to do with that."

Pike sat straighter in his wheelchair. "Don't give me too much credit. I merely gave you as many opportunities as I could for you to live up to your potential. You did the rest."

"Thank you, Sir," Kirk acknowledged extending his hand to the older man.

Pike took the proffered hand. "Your father would be proud."

**19.** Cold as Ice

Spock is a real bastard. Not only had he beat the hell out me, but he had the nerve to ship me off to a nearly deserted FROZEN wasteland. I don't care if a Dylithium mining facility was nearby, it just wasn't right. The trouble with trying to explain that was that…no Spock could have put me in the brig. I barely have the clothing to shield the elements and if I don't find shelter soon, it won't matter.

I found a cave a few kilometers from my crash site. What did I find in the cave? Another cagey Vulcan!

**20.** Eternal Flame

There is a special place in Jim Kirk's heart reserved for a father he never knew; a father who died more heroically in battle than most ever get the chance. Not that dying battle is what he would wish for himself much less his father, but if his dad had to go that way, he was glad the sacrifice was not in vain. Many men, women, and beings of other species are alive because of what George Kirk did. It is a legacy to be proud of and a courage to aspire to. He would not fail in his mission.


	5. Chapter 5

**TrekDrabbles(5)**

**Author Note: Thank you for all of the reviews as well as the awesome response in the 'story alert' arena. I know about Lurkers. I have been one. I hope that you Lurkers out there will take and opportunity to leave a comment. Reviews let me know you care. ******** I appreciate you all. Enjoy. **

**Week 5**** - 5/4/09 **

**21.**** Steps**

Being the captain of a starship was not something that Kirk had dreamed of his whole life. But it was something that he had grown into; something that pulled at him no matter how much he resisted. When events conspired to make him the youngest captain in Starfleet, he knew he could no longer resist. Being a Captain was a great responsibility; one that would require a period of adjustment. He was glad to have Bones with him and, even though rigid and often annoying, he was glad to have the top science officer in the fleet along as well.

**22.**** Stride**

"I think I'm getting the hang of this command thing, Bones," Kirk said, slapping the doctor on the back, nearly causing him to spill his coffee.

"Why am scared by the sound of joyful mischief in your voice?"

"Mischief? Nothing of the sort. I merely made sure that a couple kissing in the hallway knew how unacceptable it was."

"What?" McCoy ground out. "You didn't ask to join the party?"

"Take another pull of that coffee, Bones," Kirk said eyeing him seriously. "I'm being serious."

"Then you better damn well be consistent as well."

"That's what I have you for."

**23.**** Stumble**

"Fire all Phasers!" Kirk barked from the edge of his command chair. His hands gripped the arms of the chair and his eyes were locked on the alien ship which filled the view screen.

"Shields at 70 percent and holding," Sulu declared.

"Where's our shuttle, Ensign?" Kirk said, staring at the back of the boy's head.

"It's gone, Keptin," Chekov replied, looking over his should. "They destroyed it. No life signs."

The bridge shuttered as the other vessel returned fire.

"Captain!" Sulu yelled over the commotion. "They're turning about! I think they're about the go to warp."

"Not so fast."

**24.**** Leap**

James T. Kirk was not about to let his first contact with a strange new race end in an unqualified disaster. What could he do? The ship they had encountered appeared to have equal armaments to the Enterprise and there was no rabbit to pull out of a hat at the moment.

"Uhura, Hail them!" he said, after a moment of silence.

"No answer, Captain," she said smoothly. "The channel has been closed."

"Sulu, prepare to go to warp, Sulu."

Spock, monitoring his science station, looked up. "That would be ill advised, Captain."

"Quickly, Spock. Our 'friends' are getting away."

**25.**** Fall**

"We have been able to scan the hostile and Mr. Scott and I have disc-"

The ship lurched again at an unexpected impact. The bridge lighting flickered and went out.

-overed that the 'our friends' have an electro magnetic device. As you can see, we are rather in the dark about this race."

Kirk's battle edge frustration drained instantly in the form of a spontaneous laugh. "Was that a joke, Spock?"

"Merely, a timely observation," The Vulcan replied.

"It sounded like a joke to me," Kirk said flippantly. "And, worth the price we're gone pay getting this girl running again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Thank you to all of my new reviewers as well as those of you who lurk. I appreciate all of you. **

**I wanted to note the use of Lt. Meg O'Malley, created by Psychodahlia in her wonderfully hilarious story 'Maturity'. I do not use Meg actively in this drabble, but merely reference her. I hope to give her voice soon and I hope I do her justice. **

**That said, please enjoy Week 6. **

**26.**** Gallant**

As the turbo lift door was about to close, Kirk saw a young blonde woman in Medical blue rushing toward him.

"Hold the door, please," she called. She made running look good. He put his hand in the doorway to keep it from closing.

As she crossed the threshold and finally looked at him, her cheeks flushed.

"Oh, hello Captain," she said, sheepishly. "Thank you for that. I hope I'm not holding you up?"

"Not at all, Lieutenant..."

"Chapel, Sir. I came on board at Starbase 26."

"Of course," he said, try not to stare at her dazzling blue eyes.

**27.**** Filial**

For nine months I've known I'm going to be a father. For nine months I've wondered if I'm ready for the responsibility. Winona constantly assures me that we'll be fine. A son or daughter will only enrich our lives. My heart knows she's right, but my head doubts. You would think a man one step away from the Captain's chair would not fear responsibility for another life. Nice try, George. Being a good father is a far scarier thing than leading a starship. Well, little guy or girl, Daddy is ready. We'll meet this thing head on as a family.

**28.**** Vexation**

James Kirk was never one to see a lady disrespected, especially if he could turn to his favor. However, this was not the case with Lt. Meg O'Malley. She was a problem. Although she knew her job and did it well, she was antisocial, mischievous, and obnoxious. She did like to hang with Scott and Chekov. A combination he'd never understand. The all liked to drink, and, perhaps, they all had a little misery that drove them. O'Malley was trouble. Her being antisocial was only one of thing that concerned him. He was sure she was an agent of chaos.

**29.**** Sublime**

Meeting Christine Chapel had put Kirk in a thoughtful mood. She was beautiful and from his brief encounter with her, intelligent and capable. But, there was something else. When he looked at her, he saw, or strangely, wanted to see beyond her looks. This was not like him and he wasn't sure he liked it. The mere possibility of one woman for him was unconscionable. Yet, her face, body, and mind crept into his thoughts on an increasingly annoying level. Even the rock solid image of Yeoman Fox was being supplanted. Bones better have a damn goo cure for this.

**30.**** Superficial**

The trouble with talking to someone you have more than just a passing interest in is that the motive has changed. Thus, your game is off.

When Jim entered the commissary, he saw Bones, Uhura, and Chapel sitting together. The only open seat was next to Christine. Damn. Never afraid to enter a challenging situation, he sat down next to her.

"Hey, everybody," he said, folding his hands on the table. Turning to Chapel, he added: "Hello Nurse Chapel."

Bones rolled his eyes. Nyota leveled a warning gaze. Christine smiled.

"Call me Christine, Captain."

"Then you can call me Jim."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Thanks again to all my reviewers. I love getting them and I appreciate you taking to the time let me know what you like about them. **

**This set continues Kirk's denial of his feelings for Christine Chapel.**

**Week 7 - 5/18/09 **

**No Turning Back**

Bones laughed in his face. It was a long, not very endearing laugh. And, when it was over, he added insult to injury.

"I'm sorry, Jim, but that's pretty damn funny. How long have you had this bug?"

"Are you done patronizing me?" Jim Kirk replied. "Please let me know when you're through."

"I don't know what to tell you," Bones said, smirking. "You got it bad."

"But, I don't want it," Kirk protested. "That's why I came to you."

"I'm a doctor, Jim," Bones added. "Not a counselor."

"But, you are kind of my counselor."

"Don't press your luck."

**No Backing Down**

Uhura caught up to the Captain as exited his quarters.

"Captain, er…Jim, do you have a moment?" she stammered.

"For you, Uhura, of course," he replied graciously. "What's up?"

"It's about Nurse Chapel," she said, knowing this was fragile ground.

Kirk noticeably tensed. "What about her?"

"Are you sweet on her?" It was out there, now. What's would he do?

"That's a strange question, Nyota," he said, using her first name for effect. "But while we're getting personal, how would you recommend dispensing with any feelings I might have?"

She folded her arms, straightened, and raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

**Nowhere to Run**

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?" Uhura asked coolly.

"Go ahead," he droned, not liking her tone or body language. "I'm all ears."

"You really are a Jack Ass, Jim," she declared without reservation.

He was taken aback by her bluntness. "Excuse me?"

"I've known you long enough to see the difference in your eyes when you're on the prowl or when you might want more. Christine is a good woman. She likes you. I'm guessing you like her. Get over yourself and do something about it."

"Done?"

"Done."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. That was most enlightening. I'll take it under advisement."

**No One to Trust**

When Jim entered the hydroponics bay, he noticed Sulu tending a vine of tomatoes. He wasn't about to spill his guts to his navigator. There really wasn't anyone who would tell how to get Christine Chapel out of his mind. Even Spock, his 'logical' fall back was so drunk on love, he suggested a double date. The situation was impossible.

But he thought some time 'smelling the roses', literally and figuratively, might clear his mind. One thing about recycled air; not so fresh.

"Hello Captain," Sulu said in greeting.

"Nothing personal, Lieutenant," Kirk said turning and strolling from the room.

**No Place to Hide**

The bridge of a starship is a small enough place when you don't fell like every one is looking at you and talking about you.

When Christine exited the turbo lift and made her way over to Bones, Jim did his best to ignore her. She smiled warmly. He nodded, professionally. When she brought the report to him, he wasn't sure why. He looked at the data pad and saw what the charade was all about.

Are you available for dinner this evening? Appeared hand written in an elegant script.

He smiled and nodded, handing her the pad.

Bones grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Thank you to all of my new reviewers as well as those of you who lurk. I appreciate all of you. **

**I wanted to note the use of Lt. Meg O'Malley, created by Psychodahlia in her wonderfully hilarious story 'Maturity'. **

**That said, please enjoy Week 8. **

**Week 8 - 5/25/09 – **

**A Little Bit of This**

When Kirk got a moment alone with Bones, he attacked.

"Did she think of that all on her own or did she have help?"

"What are you talking about, Jim?" Bones replied with a gruff innocence.

"I saw the smirk on your face up on the bridge. I'm not blind."

"Just deaf and dumb," Bones retorted.

"What?" Kirk said, momentarily confused. "Don't change the subject."

McCoy signed. "We had to save you from yourself, Jim."

"Who's we, Bones?"

"Myself, Sopock, Uhura, and, well, Chapel."

"Wonderful."

"You said 'yes'," McCoy reminded him.

"I nodded," Kirk protested.

"Semantics, Jim. You also smiled."

**Anything But That**

The Enterprise did not afford much privacy. There were private quarters for each crewman, but beyond that, most of the rest of the ship was as public as a seaside promenade. There were lengths one might go to seek out privacy. But Kirk imagined that Christine would not think well of a picnic in the confined junction of a Jeffries tube. Maybe that could be their second date; if the fist date went well. The one thing he didn't want to do was eat in the main commissary with all eyes on the two of them. Perhaps, the hydroponics bay?

**Not For Nothing (Interlude)**

Meg O'Malley watched as Captain Kirk and Commander Spock plodded their way through a game of three dimensional chess. At least that was her interpretation of their game. They probably thought they were matching wits and strategy; stalking each other play to play, looking fo- Who gives a crap? This had to stop.

She approached them quickly waving her hand and shaking her head.

"STOP!" she exclaimed.

Kirk was just about to make his move, when he stopped. "What is it Lieutenant?"

"Is it true that you beamed Scotty into Warp Core coolant tube?" she asked.

"How could I-Out, O'Malley!"

**Everything Else**

The hydroponics bay was perfect. It was romantic, but not cramped. It had a large view port with a good view of the stars. It even smelled nice in here. And, to insure, privacy, he would invoke his authority to clear the bay of personal during the time hour. The rumor mill about he and Chapel was already powered up so, his actions shouldn't cause too many waves.  
As he exited the bay, his mind on how he would like the date to go, he ran smack into Christine Chapel. She stumbled from the impact and fell to the deck.

**What Matters Most**

Three hours later, Jim and Christine sat a small table in front of the stars eating a meal of Teriyaki chicken with stir fried vegetables. A bottle of red wine sat on the table just in case and a small vase with a pink rose stood like beautiful barrier between them. The light was low, illuminating her soft features pleasantly and casting atmospheric shadows over about the room. He decided music would have been over kill as the 'garden room' has sounds of its own.

She looked at him; her sea blue eyes to his ice blue and smiled broadly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I'm finally caught up to the challenge. You'll now have to wait til Mondayish for more Enterprising Drabbles. Sad, I know. Thanks again to all those reading, reviewing, and lurking!

Lt. Meg O'Malley belongs to Psychodahlia. The character was introduced in 'Maturity'. It is a daftly funny story which also touches on Kirk maturing as a Captain. That said, please enjoy Week 9.

**Week 9 - 6/1/09 - provided by BigFatty**

Necklace

Jim Kirk bent to kiss the hand of the Queen of Domoran II. The diamond necklace she wore was elaborate and probably contained twelve to fifteen different pieces; the lowest of which led his eyes…lower. She was not an elderly woman, far from it, and her shapeliness was accentuated by a form fitting golden gown. When he raised his eyes from her hand, he was sure she leered at him. A giggle began in his stomach, but he contained it. There was a time when he would not have passed up an opportunity to sleep with a sexy older woman.

**Earrings**

The first time Spock saw Nyota wear earrings, he wasn't sure what to make of the elongated loops which hung from her lobes. He knew it was an adornment traditional to Earth women, but still they looked strange to him; out of the ordinary.

"Nyota, what is the origin of earrings you are wearing?" he asked.

"The Super Mall down town, Silly," she replied, playfully. "Do you like them? I wanted to make a statement?"

"For my opinion to be fully formed, I would need to know what statement you are trying to make."

"You don't like them, do you?"

**Watch**

The date with Christine had gone great. Jim felt on top of the world. In fact he was sitting on the edge of his command chair waiting for the end of his shift so he could see her again. He didn't wear a watch; against regulations, and who needed one anyway when you could ask the compute what time it was. That's all well and good until your command staff starts to wonder why you're asking so often. A leg begins to bounce. Knuckles wrap on the arms of the chair. He whistles a wistful tune.

Inevitably, the heads turned.

**Belt**

Iowa boys wore jeans; often even to bed; and with that came belt and buckle. Jim never sported an elaborate, garish buckle. He preferred something more stylish and subtle. When he left for Starfleet Academy, he wasn't prepared for clothing which had no belt. It was a small inconvenience to overcome. He had no idea that he would be seeing a tailor as his first act as a cadet. He was measured, clothes were replicated, and he was sent on his way. He wondered how good the tailor was considering Bones cursed his ill fitting uniform on a daily basis.

**Ring**

"I almost married once, ya know," said Scotty, leaning against the door frame of the rarely used Enterprise kitchen. "I bought a ring and everythin'."

"That so," replied O'Malley, only half listening to the engineer. She was tinkering with the distillery she had constructed within days of arriving on the ship. She was loath to admit that Scott has contributed at all, but, alas, he had provided a vital part. "What happened?"

"I caught her cheating," he continued, seriously. "I could never forgive her after that."

"Sad story," she mumbled, flipping the on switch. "Who was the guy?"

"Jack Daniels."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author note: I look forward to your thought this week. I'm not quite sure how I feel about it. I hope you like the mushness!**

**Week 10 'Writer's Choice'**

Serenity

Since the day he Nyota had moved beyond the platonic instructor-student relationship, Spock had been using her as a source for his meditations. He would not meditate on her every time, but he found the dominated his thoughts more now than ever. If it were known, others might find that Nyota would be more of a distraction than a bedrock meditative subject. They would be wrong. Nyota gave serenity human form. Her figure was lithe and spry. Her mind was sharp and intelligent. And, her soul was compassionate and loving. What better subject was there to help settle his mind?

Surprise

When the door to sickbay swished open and Jim walked in, McCoy was immediately suspicious. The captain appeared to favoring his left elbow with the soft side of an irritated scowl on his face. Standing from his desk to meet Jim, McCoy was surprised to see that Christine was already at Jim's side. He observed them thoughtfully, like pair of ducklings playing, unaware that a crow was nearby. It wasn't sad that he took a perverse pleasure in embarrassing his friend, it was pure, unadulterated fun.

"Jim, I'm glad you're here," he announced. "I heard you were complaining of lovesickness."

Sanctity

There were few things that Jim Kirk held dear in his life; few things he believed in enough to die for them. First and foremost, his mother. She had always been there for him. Secondly, his friend Leonard McCoy. It was this friendship which tempered and encouraged him through his years at the Academy. Thirdly, his ship and crew. Kirk was not fool enough to think he was more than a selfish jerk before Starfleet. Now he was ready to believe in The Federation, Starfleet, and himself. Believing in himself, has made him a better man and a better captain.

Squeal

Jim had heard women squeal before. On those occasions it was usually dark and they were certainly naked. This was not the case now. Jim laughed as he chased Christine from the farm house toward the barn. As he bounded down the front step after her, he caught his waist with his hands. She twisted free squealing with glee and picked up her pace toward the red doors with giant Xs. He raced after her as she disappeared inside. Upon entering, he felt hands on his arm as he was pulled, then pushed into a mound of freshly cut hay.

Sigh

Captain James T. Kirk was 25 years old and in love. Yes, in love. Not infatuation. Not in lust; although, this could not be counted out of the equation. Not on the rebound. There were no previous candidates. No, from what he could tell, this was the real thing. He'd never felt this way before. He'd never really wanted to feel this way. In another life, with other priorities, this would have weighed him down; restricted his freedom. In his new life, with new priorities, she was a perfect fit. Damned if it wasn't the weirdest feeling in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author note: Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! You're support is much appreciated. I'm happy to take requests now and again. If you have a character or a situation that would like to be drabbleized, don't hesitate to ask! **

**Week 11** - 6/15/09 -

**51.**** Bite the Bullet**

Jim and Christine had finished their meal and an awkward silence came over the table. He looked at his plate. She looked out the view port. The food had been good as had the conversation. Christine had talked her experiences in sick bay, but quickly saw that this was not what Jim wanted to know about most. She spoke of her family and childhood. He smiled at her good fortune in the family department and deflected her questions about his own adolescence. She decided to up the ante.

"Jim, why did you wait for _me_ to ask _you_ to dinner?"

**52.**** Break the Ice**

"So, Spock, what do you do for fun?" Jim asked to break the tension of the recent briefing.

"Fun is irrelevant, Jim," the Vulcan stoically replied.

"Now, I know you're lying," Kirk replied, undeterred. "I saw the smile on your face when you entered 'Time Ship'. There was a glow in your eyes when you blasted the Romulan about to kill me."

"I don't lie. And how do you know that 'glow', as you put it, was not due to your impending demise?"

Kirk laughed. "Come on, Spock. If I died, you'd never have any fun."

"There was no glow."

**53.**** Knock on Wood**

Christine had not expected the capta-Jim to be so bashful in his response to question. Shy was not a word she would associate with him or his reputation. When he honestly answered that he had been fighting his growing attraction to her, she was, at first, disappointed and a little embarrassed. He had then stumbled into a recovery, reassuring her to a fault that he wanted to be here and that he hoped there would be another date. Her experience with him so far was not living up to his sorted reputation. When they parted, she agreed to second date.

**54.**** Off the Hook**

When Christine stepped through the hatch and entered the junction between Jeffries tubes 26 and 84, Jim's jaw dropped. She was wearing a form fitting white jumpsuit with a Starfleet logo above her left breast. Her golden blond hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail. Her blue eyes were alight with the excitement of their second date.

"Hey, there," she said in greeting, her voice echoing slightly.

"Back at you," he replied, meeting her eyes. "You look beautiful, Christine."

She looked at the deck and noticed a blanket with cheese, crackers, assorted fruits, and wine.

"Thank you, Jim."

**55.**** Back Seat Driver**

It took months for the teasing to subside after the parking break incident. Forget that he and Captain Kirk had free fallen and taken out a couple of nasty looking Romulans; what they remembered was a switch he forgot the flip when leaving Earth's orbit.

The one person whom thankfully had not ribbed him about it was Chekov. He was thankful that his partner at the navigational console had not jumped on the bandwagon.

He spoke too soon. During a quiet moment on the bridge, Pavel leaned over to him and said: "You know the Russians invwented the parking break."


	12. Chapter 12

**Week 12** - 6/22/09 –

**56.** Saint

If there is a being aboard the starship Enterprise who is more innocent, pure, devoted, proud, passionate, and patriotic, I don't know who it is. I won't go so far as to call him pious (though some might already think him a candidate for sainthood), but I will say that he take his Starfleet service vey seriously. One might call the tactical station his altar, the bridge, his church, and me his...Never mind. Bad analogy. Needless to say, Pavel Chekov is a neat and talented kid. He also plays well with others. I expect to see great things from him.

**57.** Sinner

He drank too much. He fought too much. Though loathe to admit it, he had too much sex. That _was _James T. Kirk. He had father issues, though nothing like Luke Skywalker, who he recalls with some animosity never got into many fights. Jim also loved his mom, but it wasn't enough to keep him out of trouble. For some reason, he didn't like himself very much. Maybe on some level he believed that he could never live up to his father's legacy. Not quite Skywalker's problem, eh? So, he got drunk, got into fights, and got all the girls.

**58.** Savior

There were three beautiful women in Jim Kirk's life; his holy trinity, if you wanted to call it that. They were his mother, his ship, and Christine Chapel. They were the three things which pulled him from the mess his life had been. Ok, there was Admiral Pike, and his role was rather large, but he's not a woman and it just didn't sound as good. Throw Pike into the mix and it messes with the mojo, Man. Anyway, His mother had been responsible for his, he was not responsible for the Enterprise, and Christine were responsible for each other.

**59.** Killer

Spock and Kirk rematerialized before Scotty and almost before he was solid, the Captain was off the pad, down the stairs and out the door. Spock remained.

"Dinnae go so well, Commander?" Scotty inquired.

"As well as could be expected, Mr. Scott?" Spock replied, thoughtfully.

"Did they fry the bastard?" Scotty asked, still trying to get at the root of the Captain's behavior. "Did he get what he deserved?"

"He was electrocuted," Spock answered. "But those are two very different questions."

"So why is the captain acting like someone stole his last shot o' whiskey?"

"You'll have to ask him."

**60.** Martyr

Today is my Dad's birthday. I've been avoiding the crew most of the day; staying quiet on bridge outside of ship's business. Spock knows something's wrong, but can't put his finger on it. Bones knows exactly what it is, but I don't want to talk to him either. I will, but not right now. Christine came by earlier and we talked. She's a great listener. She didn't try to cheer me up by talking about how heroic he was. She just listened. I told her I missed him. I think I've said that to five people in my entire life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Week 13** - 6/29/09 -

**Author note: thank you to all of you who are **

**AU Fever: Another Kind of Time Warp!**

**Hold Back the Darkness**

Captain James T. Kirk stumbled and fell the moment his boots hit the water. High caliber machine gun fire peppered the water around him as he felt himself lifted to his feet. Other men fell around him, bloody and still.

"Keep moving, Jim!" yelled his friend and medic, "Bones" McCoy. "I can't have you getting killed right off the boat. It'd give the Krauts way too much satisfaction.

Within minutes, he had scrambled up the beach the barbed wire line. They had to take out the machine guns or this invasion would be nipped in the bud.

"Demolitions!" he yelled.

**Take a Stand**

When the sheriff was injured in the last attack, it fell on the shoulders of deputy Theodore "Spock" Jefferson to stand against the outlaw gang. His only back up was a stable boy and Russian immigrant, Pavel Chekov. The boy spoke little English, but it was clear that he valued his new home and would do anything to protect it. This could not be said of the remainder of the townsfolk.

"Be brave, Pavel," Spoke said as the walked out into the street. "I don't think logic is going to get us out of this one."

"Beeg guns, Mr. Spoke."

**When You're Lost**

Commander Jim Kirk watched the launch of the space shuttle _Columbia _with his wife Christine. They watched from an observation post across from the launch pad with other NASA personnel and families. He held her close as they watched in awe as the shuttle took off. Moments later, Christine sagged in his arms and Kirk's knees gave way. He couldn't take his eyes off of the vivid plume of smoke hanging in the sky where the shuttle previously was. One of the booster rockets jetted off liked a headless chicken, making the scene all the more tragic in that detail.

**No Solid Ground**

Captain Kirk did not like sharing command; especially when his ship had been reduced to a small portion of his former hull. He worried about other survivors, but had more immediate troubles. He had a drunk Scotsman vomiting over the side and the unwelcome visitor who was responsible for the destruction of his ship adjusting a tired looking red bandana on his head.

"Don't worry about it, Mate!," the other captain drawled. "There's always another ship."

Kirk stuffed the desire to throw the man over board. "This from the man who wanted us to help him find 'The Black Pearl."

**There's Only Us **

It was a hot day in Waikiki, but slight breeze took the edge off. Jim and Christine snuggled together on a hammock in the courtyard of the resort where they were spending their shore leave. The breeze caught strands of Christine's hair and Jim reflexively tucked back behind her ear. She mumbled something at his touch, but fell silent just as fast. The rise and fall of her chest as she slept gave him comfort and as he looked at her sleeping, he felt a tremble his lips. He choked it back and stroked her hair lazily. Love was crazy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Week 14**** - 7/6/09 - **

**66.**** Whispering**

"What's with the pinched face? You look like vomited on your console and didn't clean it."

Might as well have. Scott was in my face, this morning. "'A baby could calibrate this console, Stevens! Pick up the pace, Stevens! The captain is waiting, Stevens!' Get my drift?"

"Do I? Yesterday, Commander Spock stood over my shoulder while I scanned an entire grid of space."

"How is that even close to Scotty climbing up my backside?"

Have you ever had Commander Spock watch you do anything?"

"No."

"He never says anything. He just leans over with his hands behind his back."

**67.**** Haunting**

A brief recall to Earth gave Kirk the opportunity to talk to Admiral Pike about his recent dreams. He had discussed them to some satisfaction with Bones, but he wanted the admiral's perspective.

"Sounds like a bit of post traumatic stress, Jim," Pike said, concerned.

"That's what Bones said, but the meds he prescribed haven't gotten rid of the dreams."

"They don't help on their own," Pike said, giving Kirk a knowing look. "Have you talked to anyone about the Narrada?"

"No," Kirk replied, humbled by his friend and mentor's gaze.

"Do you want the dreams to stop or not?"

**68.**** Lingering**

As Jim left his quarters and headed to the bridge, he did so by an indirect route. As he approached sickbay, he placed his boot close enough to activate the door. He scanned the bay for Christine. She was standing next to a bed, occupied by a crewman injured on a recent away mission. He caught her eye. She winked and smiled. She was so damn beautiful. The door closed and he proceeded on his way. Suddenly, his lower lip tingled and he brought a finger to touch it. Still numb; a lingering reminder of an early morning spent together.

**69.**** Echoing**

When he dreamed, Jim saw another life; a life where his father had not died, where Vulcan was not destroyed, where his friend Spock died and was reborn. He saw a women killed in the street; a woman he loved and yet had to let die. He saw a son he did not know murdered in cold blood. When he awoke crying out, he knew that he needed to talk about these things. They felt so real. They felt like they happened to him. He went to his desk and sent a personal communiqué to Ambassador Spock on new Vulcan.

**70.**** Murmuring**

When the warm water from the sink ran over the infant's tiny body, Nyota hear him coo peacefully, murmuring in his own language of sensation. He was a beautiful boy with light brown skin, straight black hair(which would not stay straight for long), and beautiful brown eyes which were large and expressive. Cupping some water into her hand, she poured it lightly over his head, making sure that it wet his hair. She traced the back of his head, running her fingers over the dull points of his left ear. She was thankful for this outward evidence of his Vulcan heritage.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews. I'm a lucky guy to have such faithful readers. Sorry I dropped off the face for a while. I'm back now. Though most of this set refers to Christine, she doesn't make many appearances. I'll work on that for the next chapter. :-)  
**

**Week 15 - 7/13/09 - provided by path-seeker**

71. Restrained

Christine was not a fan of the regulation mini skirt. She thought it impractical and restrictive, especially in triage or emergency situations. Pants made more sense. Jim was disappointed when her duty uniform changed. He cited regulations and even, in a particularly weak moment, begged her to wear the stocking and skirt. She would not be swayed and replied that it wasn't as if he would be deprived of seeing her legs for long. His response had been a whiny:

"You're point?"

She rolled her eyes, flashed him some leg before pulling on her pants, and referred him to Doctor McCoy.

**72. Controlled**

When Kirk entered Sickbay, he was surprised to find that other nurses were wearing standard, pale blue, regulation skirts. Christine had been adamant about how Bone's had thrown out regulations in requiring all nurses to wear pants. Had she lied?

"Bones, why aren't these nurses wearing pants?" he asked, pointing in a surveying arc of the facility.

Approaching him quickly, unsure of Kirk's meaning, Bones replied: "Is that rhetorical question, Jim?"

"I was recently notified that you are bucking regulation and making the nurses wear pants instead of skirts."

"You were…informed?" Bones said, battling a mischievous grin.

"Yes, very specifically."

**73. Defined**

"Sorry, Jim. I'm the last person who would rebel against regulations. I need this job."

Kirk looked at him suspiciously. "So, why was I told you did?"

Bones clapped in on the back. "Jim, My Boy-"

"Please Bones."

"Anyway, I have recently disciplined one of my nurses. It came to my attention that she was flirting too much with a member of the command staff. Said officer seemed distracted by her show of 'regulation' leg. She also seemed distracted by him. So, per my position as CMO, I requested a change of wardrobe for the safety of the entire crew."

**74. Resolved**

Suddenly serious, Kirk said: "This isn't funny, Bones."

Mimicking Kirk's demeanor, McCoy replied: "It isn't? You're god damned hilarious, Jim!"

Seeing heads turn, and not wanting the Captain to appear chastised in front of the crew, McCoy took Kirk by the arm and led him into his office.

"Hey, what was that for?" Kirk asked with irritation.

"I didn't feel like kicking your ass in front of the crew!"

Kirk displayed a charming smile. "Come on, Bones. Give."

"For God's sake, Jim. Christine didn't want to wear the skirt. I told her she could wear pants. Ok?"

"Thank you, Doctor."

**75. Unlimited **

The next time Jim saw Christine in uniform, he vowed never to speak of the regulation uniform again. She wore white pants, tight to her waist and backside, accompanied by a light blue metallic short sleeve shirt with Federation emblem ususal, enticing place. She looked stunning.

Christine was a hard person to objectify. She was too smart, too tough, too sexy, and way too aware. She had been known to snap from his reverie even when staring at her. Much less any other female crewman. Goodbye, Yeoman Fox.

As he passed her in the hall, he tried not to gawk.


	16. Chapter 16

**Week 16** - 7/20/09 -

**76.** Bend Over Backwards

"Out of the question!" barked McCoy. "Do I look like a man who likes to exert himself in any way shape or form?"

"You're the one who's been bugging me to exercise," Kirk replied. "I'm just asking you to do the same."

"I'm a doctor, Jim, not an Olympian."

"I'd say you're cranky and unreasonable and need to practice what you preach. Aren't you supposed to go out of your way to make sure your patients are staying in shape?"

"I feel perfectly fine in a purely advisory role. There's no way I'm going joggin' with you or anyone else."

**77.** Axe to Grind

"I want to beat your head in!" growled Noyta Uhura in a frustration.

"My head?" replied Kirk with infuriation calm. "What did I do?"

"I'd have to ask Spock to do the calculations, but I'd like to bash his skull at the moment too."

"What's with all the heads and skulls, Uhura?" Kirk pressed. "It's mighty violent talk."

Taking a deep, calming breath, Uhura straightened her uniform. "What am I doing here? You couldn't possible understand."

"What did he do? Look at another girl?"

Uhura's eyes bulged and he could tell that talk of violence was about to become action.

**78.** Rise and Shine

Jim Kirk was involuntarily dragged from a deep, highly satisfying sleep by the persistent ringing of his door chime. Throwing off his sheet, he went to identify the perpetrator.

"What?" he growled groggily into the com unit.

"_Good morning, Jim,"_ came Spock's precise cadence. _"You asked to be awakened at is that time exactly."_

Kirk opened the door and turned toward the bathroom.

"I asked the computer to wake me up to some classic Bon Jovi, meaning to snooze it for a good 30 minutes before finally getting up at 0530."

"Nyota thought your 'Blaze of Glory' could wait."

**79.** Tongue In Cheek

"So, what brings ye to my humble station, Doctor?" Scotty asked as McCoy loomed next to his console.

"I went all the way down to Engineering only to be told that you were in transporter room 2."

"Sorry, I wasn't there," Scotty answered, still perplexed. "But here I am."

"The Captian, in his infinite wisdom, ordered me to find you and ask you for a lesson in transporter safety."

"There's nothin' to it, Doctor. As long as you stay still and wiggle your bits too much, I'll get you there and back safe and soound?"

"What about the beagle?"

**80.** Without a Doubt

Hikaru Sulu sat in relative silence across from Ensign Katrina Jex. Katrina pushed her food around her plate, clearly not interested in eating. They had tried small talk, but it just didn't seem right considering the elephant at the table. Sulu reached across the table and touched her arm in a friendly, reassuring way.

"You can't let it define you, Kat," He said. "It was one incident. No one was hurt."

"But what If someone was?" she shot back. "What if someone was killed?"

"It does you no good to dwell on 'what ifs', Katrina. 'What ifs' get people killed."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note: this is a strange set. First of all let me apologize to those who wanted mush from this week. There is some, but it's tempered by other weirdness. You can consider the OOC drabbles AU if that makes them more palatable. **

**Week 17**** - 7/27/09 – **

**81.**** Yearning **

It has been a long time since I've ached for anyone. Even to write it or say it out loud sounds strange. Ache. As if there is a part of me is missing and I can only feel whole in his presence. Boy, that sounds even worse. Needy. Desperate. But, I'm neither of those things. Jim is my missing piece. He is adventurous when I am reserved. He is quiet when I need to talk. He is funny whether or not I need to laugh. I ache for Jim and worry about him. I need you to be safe, Darling.

**82.**** Jealousy **

That fact that James T. Kirk is captain of the Enterprise is illogical. He is inexperienced, a still a cadet. There are more qualified candidates for the position. Kirk is unconcerned with official protocol. He challenges authority at every turn. He makes decisions from his 'gut', without proper examination and is easily distracted by virtually every female member of the crew. He is reckless. He is emotional. He is illogical. He is also favored. I do not understand what Admiral Pike sees in him. The Admiral's admiration of George Kirk is well know, but surely no reason for adoptive nepotism.

**83.**** Possession**

Jim Kirk was usually one who could get what he wanted by sheer force of charm or determination. However, when an unstoppable force meets and immovable object, an impasse is the best that can be expected. From the moment he saw her, Jim wanted the woman with smooth brown skin and long black hair. Her narrow challenging eyes on solidified his resolve to break down her defenses. It was unfortunate that myriad academy jarheads and, ultimately, a stoic Vulcan would put his attempts bed her to an end. Not to mention defeating a mad Romulan and saving the known universe.

**84.**** Addiction**

Dr. Leonard McCoy had just finished a double shift and he needed a drink. Good thing he didn't have to go far. Pulling open the top drawer of his desk he removed the silver flask which held his relief. Just a pull or two. That would set him right and ease him into a hopefully restful sleep. The warm liquid sailed through his system helping him to relax. Standing, he slipped the flask into his pants pocket, and left sickbay.

When he got to his quarters, he pulled a bottle whiskey from a cabinet and drank until he fell asleep.

**85.**** Wanting**

The first time he noticed her was on paper. He was preparing for his Xenolinguistics course and her aptitude tests were most impressive. She scored higher, by a sizable margin, than her classmates. He found it most intriguing.

The second time he noticed her was their first day of class. She was what human's call exotic. Uhura was well proportioned and had an allure which he found strangely magnetic.

The third time was when she kissed him and confessed her love in his native Vulcan. In this, he allowed himself a modicum of freedom from logic, and kissed her back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Week 18** - 8/3/09 –

**86.** Red

Security officer Craig Hassanieh admired the courage of his captain, but feared that Kirk's 'out front' command style would one day end badly. When the crew beamed down to a research facility in response to a distress call, Craig stepped in front of the captain who had reached for the door handle. Disruptor fire exploded from the room even as the door opened. Craig fell to the floor growling in agony as the rest of the away team took up a defensive position outside the door. Kirk grabbed Craig's uniform shirt and pulled him out of the line of fire.

**87.** Brown

Spock's fingers traced the line from thigh to hip with such reverence that she trembled as tendrils of electricity swam through her. He looked deeply into her brown eyes, his passion radiating through his delicate touch. His fingers continued higher as they moved from hip to rib and around to her shoulder. He could feel her desire to act, to break free from his sensuous ministrations, but she would not. Nyota would absorb his touch. She knew he enjoyed touching her; enticing her. She would wait until she could take no more. Then, when able, she would have her turn.

**88.** Black

Montgomery Scott stared at his black hands. No matter how many times he's tried to restore even impulse power, he had been shamefully unsuccessful. Although there was no immediate danger, being dead in space was black mark on record as well as his ego. If he didn't know better, he might think it a wee bit of black hearted sabotage. As he reinserted himself into the cramped bulkhead, another valve gave way, covering him in black fluid. Spitting profanities unacceptable in even the most seasoned company, Scotty's mood became blacker than a cursed Iris beer.

"_Kirk to Scott. Everything ok?"_

**89.** Yellow

Kirk immediately surveyed Hassanieh's injuries. The security man had taken two disruptor blasts; one in the side and another to the shoulder. Silently motioning Bones to come closer, Kirk whispered encouraging words.

"What'd do that for, Craig?"

"Didn't…feel right, Sir," the security man grunted in reply. "My job…to protect you."

Bones ran the medial tri-corder over Hassanieh while phaser fire buzzed above them. "He'll make it but I have to get him back to sickbay.

"Go! We'll be right behind you as soon as we kick some Klingon ass!"

"Lovely," Bones said. "Try not to bring more wounded with you!"

**90.** Blue

As soon as McCoy and Hassanieh were beamed into sickbay, Nurse Chapel was at their side with an additional tech to assist in getting the wounded man on the examination table.

Christine smiled at the security man and assured him that all would be ok. His face was covered with sweat and burned flesh mixed with mesh of his shirt gave off a stark aroma. McCoy pressed a sedative hypospray to his neck and relived him of the pain as Christine proceeded to cut his uniform from his body.

His wounds could be treated but the work was still delicate.


	19. Chapter 19

**Week 19 - 8/10/09 – **

**91. Forever**

When Kirk materialized on the barren planet, and saw it, his first sense was one of profound déjà vu. He had been here before; with Bones. No; not with Bones, but chasing him; chasing him into the past. But, this time it wasn't Bones. It was Spock. He was crazed, emotional, and violent. His eyes shifted to Uhura. It wasn't a good idea to bring her. But, he couldn't leave her behind either.

"We should get on with it," Bones pressed.

Kirk nodded and turned back to the clouded gateway. "Do you think it's alive or some kind of device?"

**92. Always**

When they stepped through Guardian and arrived outside next to a tent with the acrid smell of smoke and death in the air, Kirk resisted the urge to vomit. Taking in the scene around him, he heard Nyota gasp. The ground was littered with the bodies of men in blue and gray uniforms. It was bloody and ugly.

The Guardian said that through Spock's actions, Lee's surrender at Appomattox became a blood bath, forever fracturing the United States, and by extension, the United Federation of Planets. What could the Vulcan have done? He had to be stopped. At all costs.

**93. Never**

Kirk didn't feel right wearing a dead man's uniform, but if they were going to fit in, and find Spock, it was a necessary evil. He racked his brain to remember the American Civil War.

Bones recognized his look of confusion and spoke up.

"Don't hurt yourself, Jim. The Civil War was about states rights and slavery…among other things."

"Slavery? Damn." They both looked Nyota, now wearing a uniform like their own.

"No way in hell, Captain," she said through a tight jaw. "I won't do it."

"Yeah, you will," Kirk replied seriously. "We all have a roll to play."

**94. Maybe**

Kirk gripped Uhura's arm tightly and shook her, raising a hand to hit her.

"Don't be an idiot, Jimmie!" McCoy play acted. "If you beat her up, her Master might not pay as much for the reward."

"What reward?" Kirk replied lasciviously. "This one's all mine."

"We ain't got time for that now. We're still after the Chinaman! Save the sexin' for later. Anyone seen a crazed Chinaman running through these parts?"

They all laughed.

One man approached them later and told them of the pointy eared Chinese being held near the command tent.

"Can you get us close?"

"Maybe."

**95. Eternity**

Peering through a side flap, Jim saw Spock heavily tied to a post. Green blood smeared his mouth, his left eye was swollen and almost closed, and his nose appeared broken. Bile rose in Kirk's throat. They needed to get him out there. Now.

Two unconscious guards, a laser scalpel hole in the tent, and a medicated hypospray later, the four Enterprise crewmen raced through the camp.

They only needed to make it back to the tent where they appeared. The Guardian would do the rest. Spock was heavy. He and Bones-

-were once again passing through the gateway. Hallelujah.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author Note: First of all I want to give a hearty thanks to Psychodahlia, audi katia, and Tenebrielle for being my faith readers over the last 20 weeks. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I am glad to have had such wonderful support. You all have been an inspiration. I'm also glad to have provided material that you all enjoyed so well.**

I appreciate the wonderful comments on Week 19. I wanted to try something different, using the Guardian of Forever. I'm glad it was a success. I think it could be expanded. Maybe I will at some point. Jade_Eyes, your comment about giving some TOS episodes a new 2009 treatment is intriguing as well. We'll see where it leads.

I've thought about how to wrap up this challenge. I thought about returning to the film. I thought about showing how the crew solidifies into a family. I ended up just writing a regular set thematically out of my own experience. I hope you enjoy this finale to Enterprising Drabbles.

Week 20 (Author's Choice)

**Movie Night**

"I've decided to introduce a Movie Night," Kirk announced to the assembled command staff.

"Brilliant!" Scotty exclaimed. "Popcorn and beer!"

"Okay," Kirk continued past the outburst. "I can think of no better film to start the tradition than 'Star Wars'."

"Isn't that the one about the whiny git whose poppa turn out to be a galactic mass murderer?" Scotty added.

"That's an oversimplification, Scotty," Kirk replied, defensively.  
"But true."

Sulu frowned. "Yeah, didn't the kid kiss his sister or something?"

"An honest mistake," Kirk replied with a roguish smile. "He didn't know she was his sister and she was hot."

**Orders**

"So what about Kirk?"

"What about him?"

"Will you be able to take orders from him?"

"He is the Captain of this ship."

"He's also a man-child whose id will get us in trouble on a regular basis."

"Will you be able to take his orders?"

"This isn't about me."

"Perhaps, it is more about you than it is about me. He is my superior officer. I will follow his orders as long as they stay within Federation Rules of Order."

"Do Kirk and order appear to have anything in common?"

"Think of him as a language to be deciphered."

**Waiting on a Woman **

When Kirk entered the rec room, he noticed Spock sitting alone at the chess table. He looked restless, if such a thing was possible.

"What's going on, Spock," he said sliding into the chair across from the Vulcan.

"I am waiting for Lt. Uhura," Spock replied flatly.

Kirk leaned forward. "Been waiting long? Her shift ended half an hour ago."

"It is nothing for you to be concerned about, Captain."

"Captain?" Kirk replied, unperturbed. "We're both off duty, right? It's Jim."

"I believe the human expression is 'nosy'," Spock said with a slight tilt of his head.

"Touche, Mr. Spock."

**Gotta Go**

The first and loudest thump jogged her from dreamless sleep. The subsequent quick succession of lesser thumps soon revealed a blond three year old standing in the door way.

"I need to go pee-pee," the boy said matter of fact.

"Go on, then," Winona Kirk replied. "You're a big boy."

Normally she would get up and watch him to make sure everything went ok, but not tonight. Soon, she heard the toilet flush and he came into the room wearing only a pull up. He jumped on to the bed and snuggled up next to her. "Tell me about daddy, again, please."

**Buckle Up!**

"Punch it!"

James T. Kirk was the captain. He was in charge. He thought he understood what that meant. In his reverie he was transported back to the drill over Vulcan. When Sulu went over the edge, he didn't think, he acted. In that moment Sulu's life was more important that his own. Could he have died? Sulu? Sure. But if there was a chance that they could live, the attempt was worth it. He smiled at how quickly choices are made; life and death choices. Experience will come. And his instincts, which he trusted implicitly, would grow with that experience.


	21. Chapter 21

**Enterprising Drabbles(2)**

**Author note:** This thread was originally posted for a 20 week drabble challenge on another site. When it was completed, I stopped posting to this thread and started another thread, Continuing Voyages. The second thread was not as successful, and truthfully, I wasn't as consistent. I have returned to Enterprising Drabbles and hope to post weekly for the next five weeks. I hope you'll come back and I welcome any new readers as well.

Prepare for a trip into the old west. If this has enough interest I may expand it into a chapter fic. I've got a nice outline already in place.

**Sheriff **

Sheriff James T. Kirk seethed with rage. It was a well managed rage, one that was kept in check, but only slightly below the surface. It had been twenty-five years since the outlaw Nero had shot and killed his father in cold blood. It had occupied his thoughts, daily, since he was old enough to understand. The irony was that he _had_ grown up with a father, a good one. But, it was not enough to quell the burning need for revenge…or justice depending on your point of view. Gary Mitchell sent word that Nero's gang was headed toward _Enterprise_.

**Deputy **

"Would not killing him in cold blood defeat your purpose?" said deputy Theodore Spock. "You are an officer of the law after all."

"I'm not going to kill him in cold blood, Spock," Kirk replied, cooling. "I'm going to make sure he doesn't get out alive."

"You are splitting proverbial hairs, Sheriff," Spock retorted. "He should stand trial. We should make an example of him. You should know how the Judge Pike feels about Nero."

Kirk frowned. "You're bringing me down, Spock. Leave my dad out of this. You two have always been a little too logical for my taste."

**Posse**

Spock sat on a rust colored horse next to Kirk's black stallion. He watched silently as the Sheriff surveyed the plain. He agreed with Kirk that Nero should not be allowed inside the town limits. However, meeting the deadly villain out in the open did not bode well for either side. Though he did not get along with the man, he was mildly reassured by the presence of Doc "Bones" McCoy. When the shooting started and the Sheriff got reckless, he would need someone to put him back together.

"Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a sun worshiper. Got shade?"

**Trial**

Other than Nero, only one other member of his gang survived. The impossibly arrogant sycophant was still shouting about how his captain would not stay in custody forever.

Pike finally banged the gavel and pronounced them guilty. The deaths of Kirk's men Sulu and Scott were enough to hang them, but there were plenty of witnesses on hand to testify of Nero's murderous rampage.

"It looks like you got your wish, Spock," Kirk said. "A nice public trial and a hangin' to boot."

"I would have preferred to avoid bloodshed, Sheriff," his second replied.

"Just not possible," Kirk replied, frowning.

**Hanging Tree **

No time was wasted in throwing a rope over a thick branch and placing the noose around Nero's neck. No one wanted to give the man final words, but Pike asked anyway.

"You let it happened," Nero spat in a heavy Italian accent. "You did nothing to stop it! American pigs."

Kirk swatted the back of the hangman horse pulling Nero up to his final reward. He watched intently as the outlaw kicked and jerked, before falling still.

It had been a uniquely disappointing experience for the Sheriff, though he knew he should be satisfied. Nero was dead and his father could now rest in peace.


End file.
